LoveBirds
by LeylaD'erica
Summary: Fang is 20, he's moved to London away from the flock and is living with the girl of his dreams, but what happens when the past comes back to bite him. WARNING this has sex, and swearing and more sex. I have rated it as M, but if you're old enough to read about that kind of stuff dont. xxxx First Fanfic ever! very excited. not quite sure how this site works but i'm excited.
1. Chapter 1

The room was still singing with ecstasy. Orgasm hung in the air, thick and heavy. I could feel the four walls of the tiny apartment expanding and compressing with the rhythm of our ragged breaths. Felix smiled lazily and rested his scruffy head on my breast. 'I love you.' He whispered into my skin.

'I love you too, Lix. So much." Absent minded, I ran my fingers through his thick black hair waiting for my thoughts to align and the room stop spinning.

We lived together in a tiny studio flat. I mean it was pretty shabby, close enough to the underground that whole building shook every time a tube train passed. It was 100% open plan, well except for the grimy little bathroom, and so small you could pretty much do everything from the comfort of our bed. Well I say bed. What I mean is floor matrass.

We couldn't exactly use a bed because of the whole _wing_ problem. I traced my hand gently down Lix's spine, and softly stroked the skin that separated his wings. He shivered the way he always did when I touched him there. I can promise you he was like nothing you've ever seen before. Without his extra 'appendages' I suppose he could pass for any other twenty year old. Tall, dark, and handsome (if slightly scruffy looking) Sharp green eyes were vibrant against his olive skin. He was slim with broad shoulders. You might even call him beautiful. Attached to this strikingly attractive young man, were the biggest set of wings. Yep, _wings. _Either side of spine he had massive black wings. Like some kind of sexy dark angel.

They stretched the entire length of our open plan flat. Hence why we were sleeping on the floor. We had tried beds, all different sizes of beds, but those wings would flop down either side, making it uncomfortable for both him and me. I mean seriously they were 'huge'. He could fold them in press them hard against his spine, with a large shirt on no one would be able to note anything bizarre about him, other than a pained expression. Of course it hurt to keep them folded up like that. I hated that he had to pretend to be something other than himself most of the time. At least within our home he could relax and no one other than me would know any different.

"You look thoughtful." Lix smirked, up at me, flashing perfectly straight, white, teeth.

"Do I?"

"Yeah it's rare. You looked almost intelligent for a second." He sat up pulling me into his lap, to show that he was joking.

"Fuck you." Suddenly those huge wings were wrapped around me.

They blocked out every slant of light, feathers tickling my skin and filling my nostrils with his fresh-air scent.

Xxxx

I wanted to engulf her completely and totally, every inch of her perfect milky skin. She was my universe. The faded freckles on her chest were my stars, the golden streaks in her honey brown hair, my sun. Scent of jasmine and cigarette smoke was my religion. She was intoxicating. In fact that's the only way to describe Cleo really. Intoxicating. A pink lipped, bambi eyed drug.

I cradled her against me. She felt fragile in the fold of my wings, her face nuzzling into my feathers. I ran my hands down the feminine curve of her naked back, enjoying how her soft skin felt slightly sticky. Dew left over from our previous escapades. I allowed myself to feel a slight pang of jealousy at her smooth 'human' spine. "Tell me again." She sighed, cool breath ruffling my feathers.

"Tell you what." I smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"Tell me about them again. About the flock. And your life before me." Her giggle was adorably infectious.

"Again?" I pretended to be exasperated by her childish request. "Ok, lemme think…."

"There were six of us all together. There was Iggy, he was blind, but like you would never know. He was probably the most capable of us all. And then there was Nudge, you would have liked Nudge, she was a bit like you because she never shut the fuck up. And Gassy. His bowels still baffle me." Cleo sniggered, even though she had heard this spiel like a thousand times. "There was Angel, Angel was a weird one, she looked like this little cherub but underneath that there was some serious shit going on. Then there was Max…" I felt her tense up beside me, she would never say but I knew the subject of Max made her feel weird, I mean it made me feel weird. "Yeah Max was I guess the leader. We were made in this place we called the…."

"Hey you forgot one!" Cleo interjected, pouting.

"Ok, fine I'll play your sick little mind games. " I pulled her even tighter into my chest so that her legs straddled mine. "There was also this amazing bird kid, who was clearly the coolest, and he was called Fang. And he was good looking, and funny, and everyone loved him."

"Pffft, Fang!" Cleo snorted, "That's so fucking goth."

"Hey I was a kid! And Fang sounds pretty hard-core to an eight year old." I pinched her nose playfully. "No more interrupting."

"We were made in this place called The School, and it was fucking awful. So we escaped. But it wasn't easy, because there were these wolf men…"

"Erasers!" She nibbled my neck and made gentle growling noises.

" Yep…don't intur…." She pulled me down to her face and kissed me deeply, wrapping her shapely legs tighter around me.

Our naked bodies meshed so close together, I could help but appreciate every perfect curve of her warm soft body. The way her breasts pressed against my chests, the way my hands sat at the base of her back. The way her pelvis rocked rhythmically against my….

BRINGGGG, BRINNNNGGGG! BRIIIINNGGGGG, BRINGGGGG!…..

"I'll get it." Cleo whispered, rising to appease the screaming telephone.

This had better be a really fucking important phone call.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I balanced the receiver between my ear and shoulder, Felix and left a discarded shirt on the messy floor, I tugged it over my nakedness as a makeshift mini dress. "It must be one of those cold calls." I muttered about to hang up the phone.

Lix smiled and unfurled his wings, inviting my to crawl back into the sheets with him. There was a crackling down the line, I thought I could make out a faint voice. "Hello?"

I realised that the crackling I could hear was not static, it was wind. Like when someone is trying to call from a moving car with open windows.

I could hear more muffled words but couldn't quite make them out, either the voice of a woman or child it was hard to tell. "Who is this? I think you have the wrong number."

The distortion of the wind stopped dead and I could hear exhausted raspy breathing. "Fang?" The voice said, clear as day.

An icy chill ran down my spine.

Xxxxxxx

Cleo stood awkwardly, her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing but no words came out. "Who is it?" I mouthed.

There was something about the way she said "It's for you." That made my stomach tense unpleasantly.

She held the phone out to me at arms length, I took it, wrapping the bed sheets around my waist.

"Felix here, who is this?"

Someone cackled on the other end of the line. It was familiar, but in a distant kind of way. Like recognising the laugh of your favourite actor from an old movie. "Felix?" The voice mimicked. "What kind of a name is Felix!?" Oh my god I did know that voice. "What are you like a cat now or something?!"

I could almost hear the wide confident smirk in her voice. Almost feel her pretty blond hair tickling my cheeks. Almost smell the fresh air on her skin. "Max."

Cleo tensed up beside me. A strangled sobbing noise caught somewhere in her throat. "So your living with a girl now." Max stated as if sensing Cleo's discomfort. "She sounded pretty. Into bestiality I guess."

"What?"

"Did you forget, Fang? The whole birdman thing? Does she ruffle your feathers then? When you fuck her does she sing like a cocktail for you? Are you her angel boy?"

"What do you want Max?" I reached out to reassure Cleo but she had retreated to the bathroom, I could hear her muffled crying through the locked door.

"I'm currently flying over London." Max said. "I cant explain right now but I need somewhere to stay."

"How do you know I'm in London? How did you even get this number? I haven't seen or heard from you in..." The line went dead cutting me off.

xxxx

I couldn't believe it. Why did she have to surface now? I stared at my tear streaked face in the mirror above the sink. I looked pathetic and weak and horribly human. I knew Felix had loved her. There was never a day when I didn't think about it. I knew I meant the world to him, but how could I compete with the only other person who would ever truly understand him. I didn't know what it was like. I wasn't there with him growing up in cage, fight for survival on a daily basis. What if she was calling wanting him back? I couldn't possibly expect him to stay with me if he had the choice between the two of us. But I knew that there was no way I could live without him in my life.

I wiped my eyes and decided to face him. "What did she want?" I whispered, willing my voice to stay even.

Lix was slumped against the wall, his eyes distant. "Come here."

I walked to him and let myself fall into his chest trying disparately not to cry any more as he kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Cleo. So much." I was waiting for the 'but' thankfully it never came.

"What did she want?" I said again.

Before he even answered there was an almighty crash from the bathroom I had just left. It was the unmistakable noise of glass shattering.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the fuck!?" Cleo tensed, but we both knew exactly what and who it was.

Max sauntered into our flat. All sunkissed and long legged like I remembered her. "Long time no see, Fang." She picked a piece of glass out of her silky straight hair. "Or I guess I should call you Felix now."


End file.
